The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, and more particularly to a cosmetic container with an anti-contamination function for a wiper, in which a ring member guides the introduction and discharge of a brush while being moved along the inner surface of the wiper by the pressure applied from a brush rod when the brush rod is introduced into and discharged from the cosmetic container, thereby being capable of preventing the inner surface of the wiper from being contaminated by the contents adhered to the brush.
In general, mascara is a cosmetic that thickens the eyelashes, and a user can apply the mascara, which is adhered to a brush and exposed through a brush rod while being stored in a container in a liquid or creamy phase, to the eyelashes.
When the mascara is applied with the brush in use, a large amount of mascara may be transferred to the brush rod and the brush, which may cause the mascara to flow down through the brush rod. In addition, the excessive use of mascara on the eyelashes may cause a phenomenon in which the eyelashes agglomerate. To prevent this phenomenon, a wiper is mounted on the upper end portion of the container to wipe the excessive mascara adhered to the brush rod and the brush, so that the user can apply makeup with an appropriate amount of mascara on the brush.
As an example of the wiper structure described above, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0350230 discloses a wiper structure for a mascara container. In the disclosed wiper structure, a wiper on the lower end of a wiper body scrapes mascara off a brush rod and an elongated groove is formed in the inner surface of the wiper in a vertical longitudinal direction to apply a slightly greater amount of mascara to the eyelashes for ensuring easier makeup application.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0421424 discloses a wiper structure for a mascara container, in which a multistage uneven portion is formed on the inner surface of a wiper of a wiper body to evenly scrape off mascara liquid so as to assist a user in putting on eyelash makeup with the mascara that is evenly adhered to a brush.
However, these registered utility models have problems in that the mascara adhered to the brush passing through the wiper may be deposited on the inner wall of the upper end portion of the wiper body, thereby contaminating the inner wall, and in that a process of scraping down and removing the mascara on the inner wall of the upper end portion of the wiper body is complicated.
Further, since the brush, which is discharged by way of the wiper, may be smeared with the mascara that remains dry on the inner wall of the upper end portion of the wiper body, it may be necessary to separate the dried mascara through a separate process, which causes inconvenience in use.